


Thunder Nights I

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Multi, Nature, Nature Magic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Witches, Poetry, Polyamory, Rain, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Witches, Wizards, i think I made them all nonbinary, let me tell you I have no idea what this is, queer platonic relationship, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: The thunder called, pleased, full of pride.Into the open meadow they followed.Part I of IITW: This might read dissociating!---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Thunder Nights I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ahead:  
> 1\. I had no idea what I was writing, I still don't know but there are clarifications in the end.  
> 2\. This might read dissociating: Meaning while I was writing this I totally zoned out. If you find zoning out, headspacing, dissocoiating etc. discomforting/troubling, please be careful reading this! This should be giving you serotonin; helping you relax and make you happy, not the opposite! Stay save. :D

Thunder Nights I

_ϠϞϗ_

There was a thunder in the air.

No rain.

No lightning.

Just the deep growling of clouds rolling over each other, that shook the earth.

They awoke from it.

Slowly, sleep left them.

Returned with silence and left with the sound of thunder.

Waves of sleep washing on the shore, returning to the deep sea in an everlasting rhythm.

Eyelashes fluttering in the nothingness, pupils dilating to see in the dark of the night.

No light, no lightning. No rain.

Another thunder growling, calling, demanding the presence of the young one. They rose from the bed, cold linen falling to the floor without a sound. A glimpse of moving white in the darkness of a motionless room.

A heavy breath. A shuffle, not caused by the young one that stilled in the room.

Waiting, listening, leaving.

A sleeping one remained, pressed to the wall, body loose and lost. They would follow later.

Time had no meaning. They listened to the call, not listening to time. Not in nights like these.

The young one was barefooted. Skin touching cold wood, rough stone, the dew wet meadow. Soundless. Silent. Carefully striding, not sneaking. There was no reason to keep secrets.

White dress flowing, flattering in a rush of wind. They were joined by another one.

The young one. The quiet one.

The quiet one had left behind another sleeping one. They were not meant to be alone.

The sleeping one had not heard their call yet. It was not their place to call.

Only the thunder was allowed to.

They were alone. It was not their place to be alone.

Thin hairs standing up.

Shuddering, scaring, searching for comfort.

Fabric against fabric. Noisy against the silence.

Hands finding hands.

Skin touching skin.

Connecting.

The young one. The quiet one.

Two white figures in the loneliness of the night.

Moving, skipping, dancing, running, strutting, striding. Soundless, silent, quiet in the dark.

The thunder called, pleased, full of pride.

Black clouds slithered along each other. Calling for them, demanding for them.

They followed. They listened.

Into the open meadow they followed.

_ϠϞϗ_

The twins hand in hand awoke. Looking, staring, searching, listening.

Fluttering eyes, thoughts rolling like the clouds. Untamed, scared, waiting.

Not daring, waiting.

Not brave, listening.

Not bold enough to move, persevering.

Waves of fear washing on the shore, returning to the deep lake in an everlasting rhythm.

Thunder. No lightning. Rain.

The first drop, small, thin, fleeting.

A cue, a sign, a call, demand, command.

They rose as one. Hand in hand, not meant to be alone.

The one leading, one step ahead.

The one following, one step behind.

The one following started humming. Quiet, deep, vibrating like thunder.

Eyes closed, listening, wandering, trusting, following. Humming the harmony of the cicadas that arose with their arrival.

The one leading touched.

Fingers grasping a similar hand, skin on skin.

Fingers gliding over walls of stone and wood, shaking against the cold of the water, feeling raindrops like shooting stars. Harsh against the untouched, bared skin, leaving evidence on the thin fabric, darkening the white, making it cling wet against warm skin.

Thunder grumbled as raindrops grew bigger, bolder, followed one another, faster and faster.

Never a single drop, always one following, always one leading.

Joining.

Connecting.

The thunder called, the one following hummed in union. The wind caught their dresses, guided them along the path. Cobblestone among dust and dirt, mud and water, melting into one. The one leading let their fingers glide along the vines, collecting droplets in the darkness of the night.

Into the open meadow they followed. They joined, connected.

Hands finding hands.

The young one. The quiet one.

The one leading. The one following.

Moving, skipping, dancing, running, strutting, striding. Humming, giggling, singing and laughing.

The thunder called, pleased, full of pride.

The rain followed, quick, quicker, growing bolder with every drop.

Water splashing under dancing feet, running down moving bodies.

The first lightning exploding in the night sky.

_Ϡϟϗ_

**Author's Note:**

> I think the Sides are nature witches? And they all come together one night to dance in the rain.  
> [Also I did a Moodboard!!](https://artistsfuneral.tumblr.com/post/623170333666574336/sanders-sides-witches-au)  
>   
> The young one - Virgil  
> The quiet one - Janus  
> The one leading - Roman  
> The one following - Remus
> 
> Patton and Logan will appear in part II! :D


End file.
